


Milk Insurance

by ariofthesea



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Baby Demon, Gen, Motherhood, Poetry, minor graphic moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariofthesea/pseuds/ariofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of the many struggles of Marceline's mother to raise her part supernatural daughter on Earth, in poetry form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Insurance

Out of my red sedan

with myself and my baby

Into 32 Federal City Road, Suite 200

I knew they were coming,

the stares 

from the half-awake old man

to the adolescent girl with her nose in her Gameboy

to her middle-aged mother

to the receptionist with jittering

french tips

all eyes on the baby

the gray

around her undeveloped 

muscles, bones

and unknown-to-me demon anatomy

I will have to learn someday

 

He called me in, 

this agent the reviewers on asurance.gov

swore was one of the best 

in Whatsit county

 

Indeed, I was going to have

my business demon's financial backing

but in a world more livable for mortal me,

his backing could only back me so much

 

As I had feared, 

our meeting was short

It didn't take long for him

to come to the moment

when he dropped

the simple-sentenced guillotine

on mother and child:

 

"Sorry, ma'am,

but there's nothing I can offer to you

or her."

 

He 

had the nerve

to look me

in the eyes

 

Give me a loose home

where he'll retire after

a hard day at work

say hello to his wife

before reclining

with his prized maine coon

purring contently on his tummy

and Marceline and I will be less

than an afterthought 

in his world of plenty

 

Only a few steps out of the building

and my mind drifted

to that little kid

from down my street

who wanted to make up for

his Black Lab puppy

mutilating my petunias 

 

In the driver's seat

I pictured it too well for comfort:

This little kid

sneaking up to this home I'm envisioning 

pouring strawberry milk

into the Main Coon's little outdoor bowl

Except it's not strawberry milk

 

It's _my_ milk, from one of the sessions

mixed in

1/32 teaspoon of baby tears

1/8 teaspoon of the blood

that trickled from my areola 

when she sank her little fangs in

 

Oh, I will have found another way

to feed her by then

but for old times' sake

 

A little extra iron won't hurt

a cat--too much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rates and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
